Favours
by TotalTownie
Summary: -AU- "Ino! Help me! I wanna ask Hinata-chan out but her dad scares-" "Say no more," Ino replied, pulling on her coat in a business-like manner.


**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Favours<span>**

* * *

><p>The bells above the door to the flower shop jangled, signalling the arrival of a potential customer - the first after lunch break.<p>

"Welcome to Yamanaka florists," the blonde behind the counter recited lazily, not looking up from her magazine. "If you need any help, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Ino! Help me!" At the call of her name, the girl glanced up to meet eyes with her fellow blonde, the loud mouth, Uzumaki Naruto. He appeared to be in a bit of predicament, his unruly spikes even more untidy than normal.

"I wanna ask Hinata-chan out but her dad scares-"

"Say no more," Ino replied, pulling her coat on in a business-like manner. "Hey! Deidara! You'll need to watch the shop for a while! I'm going out!"

A muffled shout of, "Okay!" sounded from upstairs, Ino not expecting anything less as she made her way to the door, holding it open for the stunned boy.

"Hurry up," she snapped impatiently. "What the hell is wrong with you all of a sudden?"

"You…You're helping me?"

She rolled her sky blue eyes towards the ceiling. He could be so frustratingly dense sometimes. "What did it sound like, moron? Besides, I owe you one." Her face turned sympathetic. "I saw what Forehead did to you afterwards…Not pretty."

Naruto shuddered, heading for the door.

* * *

><p>A manicured finger reached out to push the buzzer on the gate way to the Hyuuga mansion.<p>

"_Good afternoon. How may we help you?"_

"Yes, thank you, we're here to see Hiashi-san."

"_May we know to whom we are speaking?"_

Ino shoved Naruto in front of the buzzer.

"Uh, hi, it's me again! Uzumaki Naruto."

A completely audible sigh echoed down the line. _"Look, Uzumaki-san, we appreciate you visiting __**again**__ but…Nope, hold that thought, we don't appreciate your visiting at all, so-"_

"I'm here with him."

"_Who is this?"_

"Yamanaka Ino."

The gates immediately opened with an accompanying, _"Hiashi-sama will see you now."_

Smirking, Ino walked inside, Naruto trailing awe struck behind her.

When they reached the foyer, the Uzumaki found his voice. "How did you-"

"Ino! What a pleasant surprise to have you visiting!"

"Hiashi! It's lovely to see you! I'm really sorry I haven't visited lately."

The head of the family shook his head. "It's understandable. Your mother needs you to work hard for the family, which I trust you are doing?"

"Of course!" She laughed, Hiashi giving a small chuckle (Naruto had to double take at this point).

"Now I hear you wanted to speak with me. Would you like to come into the lounge?" He asked, gesturing to an open door on the right.

"Thank you, that would be most appreciated," Ino replied, taking Naruto's wrist and dragging him inside the great room.

When all three had seated, Hiashi spoke once more. "What is it you wished to discuss with me Ino?"

"You see Hiashi, it's about Hinata."

"Hinata? Is she having any problems?" Naruto saw his fist tighten in his lap.

The girl waved her hands airily. "No no, nothing like that. I was just thinking…I know how much she enjoys hanging out with the girls and me, but I feel she could use some company from the opposite gender."

The elder man appeared to be listening, frowning slightly. "Yes…Carry on."

"This is where Uzumaki comes into play." At this, she tapped the boy's shoulder. "I believe that Naruto would be a perfect match for Hinata. They are already quite close friends, and he's always looking out for her and her well being."

Hiashi scrutinised Naruto with his white eyes, scanning him up and down. Naruto sat rigid, nervous of this colder-than-Sasuke man.

He finished his assessment in seconds. "Hmm…I'm not completely certain."

Ino's bottom lip wobbled, her eyes widening.

"However…I trust your words Yamanaka Ino. Please leave us for a few moments to make arrangements."

She did as she was told. Once the door had snapped shut, she grinned widely. This battle was over and she had won.

* * *

><p>"So…How'd it go?" Ino asked when they were safely off the premises, although she knew the answer already.<p>

"I've got to pick her up on Friday, seven pm sharp!" Naruto fist pumped the air. "How did you do that?"

Wiggling her eye brows, she answered, "I have my ways. It helps that Hiashi adores all Hinata's girl pals."

"Ah sweet! Thanks Ino!" He gave her a quick, one harmed hug.

"No problem." She paused. "As payment, a date with that guy in your sports class - Sai - would be nice."

"Of course, anything- What?"

She smiled impishly. "You didn't think I'd do that for free, did ya Uzumaki? _Pay up_," she sang.

"B-but this was meant to be my favour!" He protested.

"And if you get me my date, I'll owe you! No biggie!"

He thought about this for a second, then shrugged. There was bound to be more trials with Hiashi so it would be helpful having her on his side…

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I love writing Ino. She has so many sides to her personality, and it's so fun for me to write about them! I like the idea of her being all charming towards Hiashi and him loving her. A few of my friend's parents are like this, as are my own to my friends!<strong>

**Please review! This is my second one shot in two days…Not that I'm complaining about having ideas!**

**Bye for now!**


End file.
